You Are Loved
by absurdlymeg
Summary: Nasir is chronically ill and Agron has to overcome the stuggles that come with a suffering spouse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Relax?! Relax! While my heart, my life is in their fighting for his life! Do you have any idea what it feels like have to half your soul bear and constantly vulnerable? Do you know what it's like to watch as your other half is destroyed and put back together again and again? To watch them suffer under their strong facade and there is nothing you can do?" Agron said with such conviction, bloodshot eyes and arm stretched pointing at the private hospital room door that currently harbored half of himself. He continued to pace in corridor outside door and hands on his hips. His grief overwhelming as the surgical nurse folded her arms over her chest and looked at the man in front of her with compassion and anger.

"Nasir is also my person, my brother, do you not think I've worried about him every second that he has come here after he has fell ill?! Do you think I don't know of the worry and pain that encompasses a person as their partner suffers ? Do you not remember Crixus's accident last year? Do you also not remember that Nasir, my brother, was my rock?! That kept me from falling? Even though he was hurting from treatment? That he picked me up and glued me back together again; when I thought Crixus was all but lost from this world?! Do you not think I owe him **everything** ? That I am also capable of the fear of losing him!" Naevia's face was filled with worry lines and wore an expression of frustration.

Agron stopped his pacing as he watched Naevia also slowly unravelled and the previous composed demeanor diminished. Eyes that reflected his very own, bright with unshed tears. Agron fell back against the wall and looked up at ceiling with blood shot green eyes and closed them. Naevia moved to sat down next him against the wall. Both their legs stretched out in front of them and waited for a vey long moment.

Eventually, Agron's head tipped forward into his hands wiping away some stray tears. And pulled his long legs into his chest and crossed his bulging arms across his knees.

"He always wanted a big family, with all crazy kids and quirky family traditions." Agron smiled to himself.

"He is going to be an amazing father one day." Naevia said quietly, looking back up at Agron.

"You know his nephew and niece? I watch him him play with those kids and he is so in love with them. He just adores them, he is just so content to play with little race cars or have a tea party with them. I see the smile on his face when they do something silly like splash in the mud or if they put spaghetti sauce all over there face. He is just so satisfied. I want to be the one to give him that. I want to give him everything because he doesn't deserve this. " Agron's hand motioning in a circle indicating a the hospital. Naevia took Agron's hang in hers and squeezed it.

"I know." Is all she said.

Agron turned his head to look at Naevia .

"I need him to wake up from this, for him to be strong for a little while longer to be able to atleast see there faces."

Naevia looked into his desperate and exhausted green eyes with a questioning look.

Agron wanted to wait to share the good news after this whole incident passed. But he was bursting and needed to share it with someone.

"Before the accident, on my way home I received a call from the agent."

Naevia lifted her free hand to her mouth as she took in a quick breath.

"No!"she said excitedly. Her eyes became as bright as a thousand volts.

A bittersweet smile came over Agron's face.

"Boy and a girl."

Naevia dropped the his hand and engulfed the giant man into her arms.

"When?"

"Eight weeks."

" Congratulations." Naevia said as she kissed his cheek and Agron took her hand into his and kissed it resembling a silent 'thank you'.

They sat there on he floor and waited till they were stable to face the reality of accident.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I have been having this idea roll around in my head for a long time and just wanted to get it out. I have another part to this story already that I will post but I don't know about turning it into full multiple chapter story but I will see the you want me too or not. And my other story Rampant a Vampire Knight story will be updated soon and hold priority over this one. Thanks for reading and tell me if I should continue.

-Meg


	2. Chapter 2

"He is one of those rare people whoever he comes into contact with people fall in love with. Lights up room and changes the atmosphere without a single is impossibly kind and unbelievably sincere. He is loyal to a fault and sometimes brutally honest. He is everything I hope to be . He is my hero, my tether , my other half. He really is my heart. Unbearably strong and clumsily graceful." Agron sat by Nasir's side holding his limp hand close pressed against his lips , taking deep breathes to calm himself.

"I always thought those cliched saying, "You are my soulmate , I can't live without you." Were the stupidest things I have ever heard honestly. I never thought that it would be relevant till this little wild dog came into my life. Flipping my life upside making me question everything I ever knew. No one that fully understood me so completely." Agron looked up at the person standing on the otherside of Nasir's bed.

"There is a difference you know." Agron leaned his cheek on their intertwined hands.

"A difference between someone accepting you and someone understanding you. A spouse can say they accept their partners faults wholly and truly love there is a vast difference. Entirely different thing to truly understand your partner to the extent that they know them inside and out. Why you do you things, why you do the things in a certain way, when to let know to let them make their own mistakes. To have a connection where they understand you better then you know yourself . When and what to say or when to not say anything. They know you better then they know even themselves. Accepting is one thing but truly understanding is an entirely different thing."

"Till that one person becomes part of yourself till you don't recognize yourself without them. They become so essential to yourself you can barely breathe and that part of you that wants to take them into yourself , so you can take back that separated piece that is yourself that is within them. "

Agron smiled as he continued to look at the unconscious person in the bed. Tired green eyes looked down at his other half and dimples appeared as be began to speak once more.

"He would always tell me I was too overprotective, especially after he fell ill. He knew every time he left my sight, I would be worry about a million and one things that could happen. I became somewhat of a control freak because I was scared and there was only so much I could do. His health wasn't a tangible enemy I could easily remove and sooth his pain. An invisible enemy that he had to face alone, while I could only offer so little. The feeling of being able to do nothing while the person you love more than anything suffers is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. It's unbearable."

"I have always been a jealous person, a personal flaw of mine. With Nasir it didn't manifest in the greatest of ways or times. Could've saved us a lot of fighting." Agron laughed bittersweetly.

"Nasir could have anyone in this world and I really do meant anyone.I was so scared of losing him to this world, so jealous I didn't realize I was hurting having any doubt in my mind, in him, that I wasn't his first priority or in every decision he made since he met me was for us. He knew when put me into my place." Agron chuckled quietly.

"He is my hero and I thank him everyday for choosing me, for loving me and for choosing to love me. He has me and he has all of me. He is forever part of me and my only wishes is for him to be happy and heathy. And for me to be the one person that will be able to give everything. To be able to return half as much as he given to me."

"Brother. " Duro looked up from Nasir to his brothers matured face. Agron lifted his and Nasir's interwined hands in between themselves and gripped steadily and firmly.

"When you find something as rare and special as this," Agron moved there hands forward and punctured air once with emphasis."You fight with everything you got. You hold on to it for dear life. With a tender but firm grip. You do everything possible and exhaust all options till you can't . If by any chance it does slip away, then you can know, in your gut that you did everything you could possibly do to fight. That so if it does slip away and you didn't fight, you wouldn't forgive yourself. You would live with that for the rest of your life as it eats you alive till you're hollow. Nothing but a shell of your former self."

"Do you hear me? You fucking fight till you stop breathing."

Duro stared his brother who was now a aged man in a young mans body. He has been and seen things that no one his age has. He knew life and he has wise. So Duro looked his brother in his eyes and nodded once.

Duro moved for the otherside of the bed to Agron's side and knelt down and hugged him.


End file.
